This invention relates to artificial Christmas trees, and more particularly to such a tree having a trunk supporting branches such that the tree can be disposed with the trunk closely adjacent a wall.
Artificial Christmas trees are very popular because of their symmetry, color, lack of falling needles, and reuseability. However, such trees, like natural trees, occupy a relatively large floor space if the tree is of a substantial height. Consequently, if the user has limited floor space to accomodate a conventional tree, the height of the tree is limited by the floor restriction.